Adventures of a Lost Alice
by Dr.Demon
Summary: In which this reluctant Alice is thrown into a completely different world. Then things get worse. He never really wanted any of this, but since when did he have a choice? MALE OC OH YEAH
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_It would appear_, he thought somewhat amusedly, _that I am dead_.

Now, he was just like any other non-suicidal human being and did not appreciate death, but the given circumstances were so - bizarre, that it was simply impossible not to regard the situation calmly. Perhaps he just needed some more time to start panicking.

His memories were hazy, especially at the time of his supposed death. He could not remember how it happened, or where. Even the date - he only vaguely knew that it was autumn.

He was standing- or was it lying down? inside some sort of substance which he could not describe, for it's texture was not something he had ever felt or heard of on Earth. After a moment of thinking, he decided that the closest description would be that of a cloud. Not the type that was made out of rain particles, but the ones from childish dreams, that were soft and fluffy and tasted of cotton candy or marshmallows. Though the taste, he had no way of confirming. It was also completely silent.

He was not breathing, and was unable to move. He should have felt quite disturbed by this, but it did not feel unpleasant- in fact, it seemed like his body was _supposed_ to be like this, like this was how he always was. Gravity was apparently non-existent in this space.

And so, he stayed there, waiting. For what, he did not know, but he somehow knew that something was supposed to happen.

_Waiting._

Then, someone appeared. Somehow, in this darkness, he was able to see it. The man was wearing white, and while the clothing was something he had never seem in his lifetime, he found it extremely elegant. The man was also wearing a mask that covered half of his face.

Looking at his surroundings, the man frowned and said something so softly that even in the silence, he could not catch. The surroundings changed immediately. He found himself sitting on a sofa, and it was no longer pitch black. His eyes were not blinded like they should be after such darkness.

For the first time since he (supposedly) died, he was surprised. Shocked, even, because they were in _his _room- at least, a room that looked exactly like it. After a moment, he focused on the man who was sitting in front of him, for he would probably be able to explain everything.

He opened his mouth. "Why -"

" Alexis Walker, born on December 21st, 20, was living in Ottawa, Canada. Cause of death: unknown time warp. Method of handling: sent to another universe." Looking up from a clipboard that he had not noticed before, the man continued. "Questions?"

He frowned, eyebrows knitting together. He did not appreciate having a complete stranger read out his personal information.

"...Who are you?"

The man's lip turned up to what might have been a smile. " My name is { }, though you may call me Zero." The man – _Zero_- made a gesture for him to continue on.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because you died an unnecessary death. It was our fault; we did not notice and fix the time warp in time. For this, we deeply apologize. We," Zero continued, "are an organization that makes sure the universes do not collapse. Any more than that is classified information."

He noticed that Zero had an accent, though it could not have belonged to any dialect on Earth. The way he had said his name, too. Both would have been impossible to describe.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask? If not, we shall be starting the transfer in 10 seconds."

"Wait! Transfer? What transfer? What did you mean by sent to another universe? What about my family? Can't I go back to my world? Wait, I said wait!"

Zero stretched his lips further, into what was most definitely a smirk. He was finally panicking. That boy's calm reaction had really irked him.

"It does not have any special meaning. You will be sent to another 'world', as you may call it. Do not worry, for I will provide whatever you might need in that world. I shall offer my help as well." He answered, purposely ignoring the boy's last few questions.

The room's ceiling started falling apart. Then the bed, then the chairs that they had been sitting on.

Alexis started falling. The substance that was there earlier had disappeared. He desperately tried to grab on to something.

The last thing he remembered was the man's smile and his words:

"Then, I shall wish you good luck."

{TBC}

So, what did you think? Should I continue with this story?

R&R please :3


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. When arriving at another universe, try not to get caught up in dangerous situations

_This is ridiculous._

When he regained consciousness (he had somehow lost it while falling), he found himself standing in the corner of what was probably a rather high-classed bar. The bar itself though, was in complete chaos. A large number of people were currently engaged in what was starting to look like a full blown battle. By the looks of it, there were two sides, and one side was winning. The language they were speaking- shouting- did not sound like English. Italian, perhaps.

_The Mafia?_

Faintly, he was amused by his own calmness- but then again, he had just experienced something that not even the craziest sci-fic movies have portrayed. After that, he doubted he would be overly surprised by anything anymore.

He considered the possibility of running somewhere safe. Maybe he could even find someone and ask what was going on, if said person could understand English.

Something shot past him and into the wall, barely missing his ear.

_Was that a bullet?_

He froze, putting all his effort on staying in a standing position on his suddenly very weak legs.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he considered the possibility of waking up to find that this was all but a dream if he was shot, but he denied the thought almost immediately. He _knew_ that this was now his reality, no matter how bizarre it might be. The best thing to do now would be surviving until the battle ended. He could work out the details later.

_Also, why were they wearing suits?_

_..._

Aroldo cursed. One of the enemies' bullets had managed to graze his right arm, and he almost dropped his gun. That should not have happened in a mission as simple as this. Nevertheless, he continued shooting. The battle was ending, with a complete victory on their side. Of course, that was to be expected.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A boy, who could only be around the same age as the Boss' son was standing in a corner of the bar. He could have sworn the boy wasn't there a second ago. No one else seemed to have noticed him. Frowning, he slowly made way to where the boy was.

He did not want to kill the boy, but one that had seen this could not be simply left alone. Also, he did not notice this before, but the boy's eyes were far too calm for someone so young witnessing such a bloody scene. It was highly unlikely, but the boy might prove to be a serious threat.

He sighed. Better him than the enemy.

...

The battle was ending, he noted with a sigh of relief. He had managed to get by with no injuries, though quite a few misdirected bullets had flew in his direction. Honestly, it was quite a frightening experience.

_Now, before anyone notices me..._

"_Stop right there._" Said a deep voice.

Alexis cursed inwardly. Though he could not understand what the man had said, it did not sound friendly. He turned to face the man, and frowned. He had not seen someone so tall in the battle. He didn't even reach the man's shoulders. But then again...

_Did I shrink?_

The man before him had sharp features, which only intensified the glare he was receiving. His suit was stained with dark red dots. _Blood_, his mind reminded him unnecessarily.

"_Too young,_" he sighed, raising his hand in the form of a knife.

If Alexis had any fighting instincts within him, he would probably be either running away or attempting to take out the man. But fact was, he hated sports and had absolutely nothing to fight with. So he stood there, unable to move.

The man's hand came down with a dull thud and something that sounded vaguely like an apology.

{TBC}


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Do not try to fight an unidentified mysterious creature, no matter how tempting is may be

"Welcome," said the voice with a strange accent.

Once again, Alexis was in his room, with the man who called himself Zero sitting in front of him. He sent Zero a glare.

"Now, now," Zero smirked, "you wouldn't want to lose your only source of information, would you?"

Oh god, he wanted to punch him in the face. He sent him a look that said, _you better explain._

Zero raised his hand up in the universal gesture of surrender. "My, you're angry. I admit, it is my fault. But you must admit, it makes things more interesting, no? Besides, no do not have a place to stay yet. Those people will surely keep you, if only for... some questioning."

_You mean interrogations. _

"You did it on purpose. I'm only here because you were bored, aren't I ?"

"What harsh accusations! You hurt me, child." He said way too cheerfully. "I assure you, you were not sent to that universe because of personal reasons. No matter how..._ irresponsible_ I may seem, our organization does not do something as complex as space travel without good reason."

"Now, you may ask as many questions as you wish, and I shall do my best to answer them."

Alexis considered punching him, but then decided it would not be worth it. No matter how irritating the man was, he was right. Zero was his only source of the information he needed.

He thought for a bit. "Where am I?"

Zero's smile stretched further. "Your body is currently in Sicily, Italy, in the headquarters of the people who took you. As for your consciousness, well, the easiest explanation would be, inside of your own mind."

"Who were those people?"

"They are the Mafia,as you have probably already guessed. The ones who took you would be part of the Cavallone family, one of the more powerful families. Do not worry, they are relatively nice people, and strongly dislike killing without reason. You will be safe for the time being."

Alexis scowled. "Why did you send me to that bar?"

"As I said before, it makes things more interesting, no? It is rare that you have the chance to travel to a different universe, it would be a waste for you to continue living in the same way."

Alexis growled, finally breaking control and aiming a punch at his face. "You -"

"Now, now, let us not resort to violence, boy." He said, catching his fist with ease. "I would hate to have something happen to you," he added, the smirk never leaving his face. Suddenly, it seemed a lot more dangerous. Alexis gulped, most of his anger gone. He found himself somehow sitting on a sofa again.

Zero chuckled. "Good. Now, do you have any more questions? It is about time for you to, '_regain consciousness_'."

He shook his head, still a bit frightened by that smirk.

"Very well, then. Now, one last thing: whatever you do, do not say anything that might hint to my existence or the fact that you have space traveled. You may see this as a warning."

Zero said something quietly, and everything went black.

...

He was lying down on a bed that felt ridiculously soft, and from what he could see, the room was decorated extravagantly. Zero was right, after all- no one would bother putting a prisoner in such good conditions. He sat up, but immediately fell down again due to a throbbing at the back of his head. Groaning, he tried again, and managed to prop him self up.

A soft click sounded from the door, and a man came in. Alexis recognized him as the same man who knocked him unconscious. The man gave him a small nod. He was still wearing a suit, Alexis noticed.

"My name is Arorldo." He said with a thick Italian accent. "You are Alexis, correct? We found this in the bag you were carrying." He held up a passport.

Alexis frowned. That was the second time this day (had it been only a day?) that a complete stranger had known his personal information. Also, why had he failed to notice the bag before at the bar?

Nevertheless, he nodded.

Arorldo smiled softly. "I apologize for frightening you. We mean no harm, I assure you."

"...It's okay."

_He's treating me like a child. Maybe I actually did shrink; I wouldn't put it past Zero to do something like that._

"May I ask you a question?" After seeing Alexis nod, he continued, "Why were you at the bar at that time?"

_Crap. Here comes the interrogation._

Putting on his best innocent face, he mumbled: "I...I don't know."Looking at the slight frown on the man's face, he added a "s-sorry!", trying to look frightened.

Arorldo's features immediately softened. "It is alright. I do not mean to scare you. Then, I will take leave. Please feel free to use anything in this room, but please refrain from walking out."With that, he left the room, closing the door with a click.

Alexis had a feeling that it was locked from the outside.

...

Once he left the room, Aroldo frowned. The boy was most definitely hiding something. His expressions were convincing, but still too fake.

In the boy's bag, he had found various cards that held his personal information, as well as sunscreen and some other items that showed that he was probably a tourist, but there were no mentions of his parents.

Also, they could not find his name in the list of recent flights to Italy.

Arorldo sighed. Maybe he should report this to the boss.

. {TBC}

A/N: Another update :D fixed the last bit of Chap. 1, that wasn't supposed to be there orz

Zero is the type of person that makes you want to kick puppies after talking for two seconds. Even a nice person like Tsuna. I hope he seems in character... And yeah, he is going to appear a lot.

Next chapter, Dino is probably going to show up. Probably.

It's looking more like an original fic right now, isn't it? :P

R&R svp?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Try to get lost in places where you can ask for directions and get ice cream

Three days have passed, and Alexis was still in that room.

It wasn't like he was being mistreated, though. Actually, it was the exact opposite. He was being treated like some sort of guest, asides from the fact that they did not allow him to leave the room. Someone had even given him a book on Italian for beginners, which he found quite useful (and amusing), if only for killing boredom.

After looking in the mirror for a long few minutes, he had confirmed that yes, he had shrunk. He now looked like what he was at the age of 14 or 15. His hairstyle had stayed, however. He was pretty sure his hair wasn't like that when he was in high school.

Ah well. His new looks might actually be able to save him a few times. It had already been proven to be affective by the men who tried to get information out of him- they could have easily used torture. Judging by the way they treated him, the Cavallone family was really more like the police.

He had thought up a story that he thought was convincing enough on the first night of staying there, though he doubted that the men bought the story.

Zero had not appeared after Alexis had tried to punch him in the face. Mind you, he wasn't complaining. In fact, it would be better if he just disappeared completely. The bastard.

The door opened with a click, disturbing his train of thoughts. It was Romario, the man who had taken over the job of "taking care" of him after the first day. Arorldo (was it Arorldo? Italian names were confusing) had apparently gone on another mission.

Romario was wearing a black suit, as were all the other people of the Cavallone that he had seen. Alexis wondered if they ever felt hot.

In that Italian accent that Alexis had grown quite accustomed to (It was slightly less noticeable than Arorldo's, Alexis noted), he said: "Would you like to go outside for a bit?"

_Finally._

He immediately replied with a loud "Yes!", a huge grin stretched on his face.

The confinement had gotten to him more than he thought, he noted amusedly. Or perhaps his brain had gone back to his high school period along with his body?

…...

Smiling softly, Romario followed the enthusiastic boy, a few steps behind. The boy reminded him of Dino, the young Cavallone.

They had walked to a shopping center, and the boy was looking around in what looked fascination, despite not being able to understand half of the words. A few moments later, he stopped beside a gelato shop.

Romario chuckled. He could treat the boy to some ice cream.

…...

Dino Cavallone was bored. For once, he had finished all his work with much time to spare, and for once, he had nothing to do. It wasn't close to dinnertime, either, so he decided to walk to the nearest park.

His father was on another one of those 'business trips'. At that thought, he frowned. No matter how oblivious other people liked to think he was, he was aware of the fact that his father was the boss of a mafia. He also knew that one day, he was going to have to inherit the family, and become the 'Tenth'.

Frankly, he wanted none of it.

Shaking his head in an attempt to get the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind, he noticed that he had walked to a place that looked only vaguely familiar. It was a shopping center of some sort, and Dino had probably strayed there before.

Dino shrugged. He would be able to find his way back eventually. There were people around this time; that made it even easier. He had gotten lost in a forest, once. Looking around, he decided to go to a gelato shop. There was plenty of time; he could afford a quick snack.

The door opened with the soft ringing of bells. Stepping inside, he allowed himself to close his eyes and appreciate the air conditioning for a moment.

The line wasn't too long , he noticed with a sigh of relief. After a few minutes of waiting, he ordered a mango flavored gelato and went to find a place to sit. With luck, he might even get a seat by the window.

He didn't find one, but instead found one of his father's 'coworkers' that he had often played with when he was younger. It had been a while since he had seen him. All thoughts of window seats forgotten, he waved at the man. " Romario!"

He made way to where the man was sitting, and noticed something-rather, someone-he had not seen before. A boy who looked the same age as Dino was sitting across from Romario, and had a bowl of gelato in his hands. Both of them were silent, and the mood was awkward, to say the least.

But Dino had never been one to read moods, so he grinned widely and said, " Hi, my name is Dino Cavallone! Who're you?"

{TBC}

A\N: DUN DUN DUUUNNN.

To you people who actually read this, please don't expect daily updates OTZ

They're taking Alexis super seriously because they can't find any info about him, and they have nothing better to do. /shot/

I hope Dino isn't too OOC.

OK, so my theory is that Dino uses up all of his coolness in front of his subordinates, so he's extra klutzy when they're not around. When he's just clumsy 24/7, it's not too unbearable. XD

Also, I'm pretty sure that my writing's not all that good, please tell me what you think? I accept criticism orz

...R&R?


	5. FALSE UPDATE SORRY! but please read

*le ten years later*

*le gunshot*

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!1!11!1"

THE END

* * *

FALSE UPDATE SORRY!

*excuse time*

A lot of things have been going on. For one, I've had fevers on and off for 5 days now.

Also, recently I've come to realize that my writing really sucks. It makes me want to cry. And I kind of like this plot, so I'm going to stop this one for a while-which is really retarded since it only has about three chapters-, and try to write some other stuff to hopefully improve my writing. I'll continue this eventually.

I might post some stuff I wrote on my tumblr: the-melancholist-that-is-you tumblr com, just replace the spaces with dots. Warning: may contain shounen-ai (noonegivesashitlol)

Ugh, I should have posted this a month ago. I'm such a fail.

*sobs in lonely corner*


End file.
